Many different types of gaming devices have developed over time to add or to maintain interest in gaming devices. For example, in some slot machines the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allowing multiple row betting. Other types of slot machines have also been developed to increase player interest that include “second chance” games. Typically, “second chance” games try to maintain player interest from a first game segment to a second game segment by providing the player with another opportunity to win.
However, there is a continuing need for additional slot machine variants that provide a player with enhanced excitement and diversity of game play, without departing so far from the original slot machine gaming concept that player comfort is lost. Further, there is a continuing need for a gaming machine that provides increased player excitement due to the visual entertainment that occurs specifically in response to the player's actions. Accordingly, those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for a gaming machine that addresses these issues.